NANA: The Hidden Episode 2
by Extraordinary Royalty
Summary: Nana and Hachiko are happily together, but Hachiko notices that Nana may not have the same feelings as her. She may even decide to leave her! oneshot and please review!


**I've been robbed! Glad to say, though, that my dad bought me a laptop so I could try writing this story again! And to save any later confusion, there was a huge jump between "that night" and Hachiko's alarm going off. I hope that everyone enjoys the second episode of NANA!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yazawa Ai's NANA, I don't own the lyrics to Wish (that's OLIVIA's), but I do own this story

_Forgive me, Hachiko, for I have put you in a very compromising position. I really wish that I had noticed things much sooner._

**Mabataki ga kaze wo yobu hohoemi ga zawomeki wo keshisaru**

**Anata no me ni sumu tenshi ga sasayaku**

**Subete ga ima hajimaru to**

**Can you feel it now Can you feel it now**

**Nami ni nomi komareta you ni**

**Pulling on my heart Pulling on my heart**

**Iki wo tomete wo nobashite**

**Baby kono sekai wa kinou to wa chigau**

**Anata no koto shika mienai**

**Baby my wish on a wing kono sora wo saite**

**Afureru hitotsu no kotoba de**

It was 7am before I woke up. Last month seemed like a dream. I knew there was no way that Hachiko was interested in me. But what about me? I told her right up one day that I didn't like girls that way. I rolled over to get out of the bed and I was surprised to see that Hachiko was sound asleep beside me. I honestly know that night was a reality. Hachiko really loves me. Way more than I thought.

I quietly crept out of the bed so I wouldn't wake her. She looked so beautiful while she slept. She looked so peaceful. I went to the kitchen and got out some breakfast items from the fridge, and after a while I had made up the concoction of omelets, sausage, toast, and miso soup. Just a little after I finished cooking, Hachiko came creeping out of my bedroom. When she saw that I had made breakfast, she had a face as if she could almost cry. Suddenly I saw a tail and puppy-dog ears as she came running towards me.

"Nana! This is all so lovely!" she screamed as she tackled me into a hug. She's so cute. "It looks so delicious!"

"Thanks. I just thought you'd like some breakfast before you went job-hunting today." I replied.

"That was so thoughtful! Let's eat!" We sat in silence and ate. Even though we were quiet, I felt as if we had exchanged a thousand words through glances. We smiled at each other a lot, and after Hachiko tasted my miso soup for the first time, that's when out conversation picked up. "Nana, your soup tastes great!" I looked up.

"Really? You think so?" I questioned.

"Yeah! I love salty food! Can you make it more often?"

"If you want." When she told me she liked my miso soup, I automatically thought about Ren. He was the only person other than myself who liked the way I made my miso soup. I got sad.

"Nana," Hachiko brought me out of my daze. "What's wrong?" I shook my head.

"Nothing." I said.

"Where did you go? It was as if you were somewhere else at that moment." I shook my head again.

"No, I'm right here. Here with you." She looked at me and it got quiet again. After a while she spoke again.

"Hey Nana," she started. "Can you go with me job hunting?" I smiled.

"I'd love to."

After breakfast, we walked around town looking for Hachiko a job. Eventually, we ended up in a pawnshop. It turned out that an old friend of Ren's ran the place. He told me (while Hachiko was looking around) that any friend of mine was a friend of his, and that she could work for him. I told him not to let her know that he knew Ren because I didn't want him to get any credit for anything in my life. When Hachiko came to the counter, she asked for an application, but he said that she was hired on the spot and she could start that next week. I loved to see her happy, and at that moment, she was ecstatic.

When she got the job, we left and went to the music store because she said she wanted a new cd. When we got there, I saw a Trapnest poster, and all I could focus my attention on was Ren. I then realized that I was still in love with him. While I loved Hachiko, I was _in _love with Ren. But how was I going to tell…

"Nana, look!" My thoughts were cut off by Hachiko's voice. "Hamasaki Ayumi has a new cd! It's called Love… ppears…" she stopped talking when she realized that I was looking at the poster. She must have known that I was looking at Ren and she may have even noticed my changed expression from earlier. I pretended not to notice.

"Loveppears, huh?" I said. "Hamasaki Ayumi has a pretty voice."

"Yeah." Was the last thing she said while we were in the music store. She finally spoke again when we began to walk home. "Hey, Nana,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still think of Ren? At least a little?"

"Not at all," I lied. "Ren and I are through."

"You know, to be honest with you, I still think of Shouji, even though he cheated on me. Since we were together at one time, he's going to always hold a spot in my heart. You don't think the same about Ren?"

"Nope. I only think of him as a friend nowadays."

"That's interesting." I think that Nana knew that I was lying. I probably made it very evident to her.

A Few Years Later

I walked down the street with a raven-haired baby girl. Ren and I decided that we'd name her Shizuka. Despite the birth control, Shizuka decided she'd come into this world anyway. Many things had happened since Hachiko and I were together. A few weeks after Hachiko asked me how I thought of Ren, she ran out on me and told me we should just remain friends, and that I should be with Ren. I didn't even get to see her when she left. Everything was gone when I got home. All she left was a note. She had left to move in with Takumi, one of Ren's bandmates. It turned out that before we got together, he had gotten her pregnant.

After everything that had happened that year, we were both too afraid to see each other. While the rest of Blast went to room 707 every year to see the fireworks, I just pretended that I was too busy to show up.

Shizuka and I walked back home from the doctor for her regular checkup. We went back to the mansion-like house Ren and I bought when I found out I was pregnant. Looking at her makes me feel bad about lying to Hachiko and putting her through so much pain.

_Hachiko, I know that I didn't return the same feelings that you had for me, and I'm sorry that I led you on. Please forgive me for lying to you on that day, too. Even though I loved you, I wanted Ren, but I didn't want to hurt you. In the end, I did anyway, didn't I? One day, I will be able to face you, just not now._

**I reached into the sky omoi wa todokanakute**

**Chiisaku sora ni kieta irotoridori no fuusen**

**I'm alone**

**Yukisaki no nai watashi ne te wo**

**Sotto tsunaide kureta**

**Starless night kako no kage furi kaeranai**

**Kanjitai anata no nukumori**

**Tears are falling down mayotte mo hanashi wa shinai**

**Tsunaida anata no te wo**

**I would have loved to see Nana and Hachi together… but I kinda wanted to follow the storyline so… their relationship was short-lived… I'm doing a part 3 to this story so look out for it!**


End file.
